


Senses

by Dickthetruckdriver



Series: Focus [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Jongho is a meanie, Kinda, M/M, Mommy Hongjoong is back, San lowkey a stoner boy, Sexual Content, Smut, Yeosang is a angry bean, Yeosang is jealous, and a lot of angst, be warned, beta'd-ish, how does one tag, idk - Freeform, jongsang, of inanimate objects, otp, send help, skimmed it really, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: "It's okay, but don't ignore me again or I will cut your dick off."Yup, that's the story.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Focus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335
Kudos: 98





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> THE JONGSANG TAG IS ALMOST AT 100 WORKS YAYYY.
> 
> I'm so happy my otp is getting a lot of love, they the cutest I dont care what u say fite me. I will read all of their stories religiously.

  
The room was unfairly quiet, Yeosang didn't mind the quietness half the time but at this moment he hated it. He in fact was skimming through his phone boredom invading his brain.

His body was folded, legs and feet half way on the bed and upper half of his body dangling off of it lifelessly. His head was starting to pound as the blood rush to it making him groan and rub his temples.

"Jongho~" he whined finally sitting upright on the carpet and staring at his boyfriend who was sitting down in his ' _professional'_ gaming chair, headphones on and controller in hand, completely absorbed into his video game that Yeosang couldn't bother remembering the name of.

"Ho ho~" he pouted at his younger boyfriend. He didn't understand what was so fascinating about a game when his boyfriend that mind you him invited over was just right there next to him.

Jongho glanced over at him for a quick second before looking back at the tv screen. Yeosang glared at the back of Jongho's head and folded his arms angrily. He whispered a few cuss words under his breath before standing up and walking in front of the tv screen to block his boyfriend's view.

"What the fuck, sang." Jongho had groaned trying to look past the boy's body by moving his head to the side. Yeosang smirked and moved his body again to block his view. He could tell Jongho was starting to lose his patients but he had already lost his along time ago.

"Come on, baby please"

The younger pouted staring right into the older's eyes in hopes that maybe this time the grudge keeper would move out of his sight of view.

Yeosang rolled his eyes showing that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon and he didn't care that Jongho's character kept dying. Jongho huffed grumpily before gripping Yeosang's waist and sitting him down on his lap.

"Don't want your knees giving out." The younger chuckled and pecked his boyfriend's cheek before getting back to his open game.

"Hey! I'm not that lazy." Yeosang roared smacking the latter's chest lightly. Jongho chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure you aren't."

Yeosang had rolled his eyes. He was still young, he also had a lot of stamina which Jongho could agree with, he didn't get why he was being scrutinized. Fine, if Jongho was going to act this way and ignore him he was going to do the same.

He sat up from his most favorite spot in the world and made his way out of the messy room. Frowning even more when there was no call out for him or anything.

"Meanie" he frowned sticking his tongue out at the closed door.

"Why do you look so mad?" Chuckled San who was eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast counter. It was 10 o'clock at night but Yeosang wasn't going to judge the younger male. So he shrugged and stealthily walked over towards his shoes.

"If Jongho bothers to ask tell him I'm going over, Hongjoong hyung's house." After putting on his shoes he waved at the younger and left San and Jongho's shared apartment.

"Oh shit Jongho got himself in trouble" he scrunched his lips and scooped a spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth.

Yeosang pouted at Hongjoong as soon as the older had opened the door. Hongjoong frowned at this behavior and rushed him inside. The two sat down on Hongjoong's couch cuddled up against one another. Hongjoong brushed Yeosang's blonde hair off of his forehead and laid his head down onto his shoulder. Hongjoong didn't even have to ask what happened fully knowing well that it had something to do with Jongho and Yeosang not wanting to talk about it.

So the two stayed there in each others arms until the door of Hongjoong's apartment unlocked and opened. The two looked over their shoulders to see Seonghwa, Hongjoong's roommate and secret boyfriend, and Jongho with a worried look on his face.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and made a humphed noise. He turned his head to stare back at the blank tv screen.

"Baby~" He heard Jongho whisper and movements walking over towards the two still cuddled up on the couch. Behind Yeosang's back the two older men in the apartment were having a quiet conversation between one another.

Hongjoong unwrapped his limbs from the younger and quietly got up from the couch and left the room with Seonghwa in tow.

"I'm sorry baby" Jongho whispered sitting down next to Yeosang. He tried to wrap his arms around him but Yeosang brushed him away.

"There's no excuse. I invited you over to hang out but I instead ignored you. I feel awful about it."

Yeosang rolled his eyes at the younger's explanation and folded his arms again.

"Then why did it take you so long to come here then." He said mockingly, scrunching his nose in anger.

"I went to your apartment a couple of minutes after I noticed that you left." He frowned cutely and looked down at his hands on his lap. "And since you weren't there and weren't answering my texts or calls I figured you had came over here. So I called hwa-hyung and he said he was coming home and he would let me in to not disturb you two if you were sleeping." He looked guilty, and ashamed. He didn't know why he ignored the other, maybe it was because he was trying to level up his character.

But that was a video game and this was real life. There was no explanation for it.

Yeosang groaned in frustration. He could never stay mad at the younger for long, curse his cute pout. The older cupped his boyfriend's cheek to move his head up to stare back at him.

"I didn't completely do my part either. I should have told you-"

"No, no I should have known when you walked in front of me."

Yeosang moved the quiff out of Jongho's eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

"It's okay, but don't ignore me again or I will cut your dick off." He said clearly to get his point across. Jongho bit his lip and nodded his head, finally encasing the older into his arms and kissing all over his face.

"What did I do to deserve your kindness, your majesty?" Jongho joked rhetorically and pecked him on his lips. Yeosang finally gave in and pecked the younger's lips back. "You must have did something very heroic in your past life, peasant." Yeosang joked back moving to sit down on his very seat.

Jongho wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist and buried his nose into Yeosang's neck pecking at the small moles the older had. Yeosang groaned. "Don't do this here, we're at my hyung's house." He whined but instead of nudging the younger off of him he tilted his head giving him more access.

"How contradictory" Jongho mumbled against the smooth skin now leaving opened mouth kisses on his neck. "You'll have to be quiet then" he whispered against his neck and glided his hands down towards Yeosang's crotch, squeezing it gently. Yeosang covered his mouth his his arm and bit down on it, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

This was the usual for them. First the would fight in some sort of way, either one would come and apologize after a while, then they would have aggressive make up sex. But because they were over someone else's home this time they would have to make it quick and quiet. Later they will take up from where they left off.

Yeosang whined against his arm as the younger attacked his neck with licks and bites, along with his much bigger hand palming against his now semi-hard on.

"Shu~ we don't want to alert the hyung's now do we?" He teased sucking another purple bruise onto his neck. His fingers unbuttoned, and unzipped the older's jeans, hands travelling into the now unzipped pants ghosting his fingers over the hard on.

"Mmm~" Yeosang's lips vibrated against his arm after a full forced moan erupted from his mouth. He bucked his hips forward giving the queue to Jongho to hurry and start touching him. Jongho bit down onto Yeosang's neck to hide his giggle.

He tucked his hand in the other layer of clothing and dipped his thumb in Yeosang's dripping wet slit. "Look at how wet you are baby, I've barely touched you" he whispered biting onto Yeosang's blushing red ear. Yeosang biting down on his arm much more harder after Jongho finally wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly stroking it.

Yeosang hummed appreciatively and thrusted into the younger's hand. Jongho moved his other hand from Yeosang's waist and moved it to caress the older's thighs he loved so much. He had always told the older that he could kill with his thighs. Either by *cough cough* him dying from pleasure after fucking them, or literally Yeosang wrapping his thighs around someone's neck and snapping it in two. They were just that thick and powerful.

Jongho let Yeosang fuck into his hand place getting sloppier as time passed and Yeosang's knot in his stomach seemed to get closer.

"Jong- Jongho!" He moaned out arm out of his mouth, head thrown back against Jongho's shoulder and whites of his eyes shown into the darkness. After few more sloppy strokes and thrusts Yeosang came loudly into Jongho's hand. Jongho winced at the loud moan and looked behind him towards the apartment owner's door for any movement. Sighing relieved after there wasn't any.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Yeosang spoke between his pants. Jongho smiled, whipping the sweat off of his forehead and pecking him there. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he hummed wiping his stained hand against his jeans (he'll wash them later no biggy).

"We should get out of here before the hyung's know what we were doing in here." Yeosang nodded in agreement, zipping and buttoning up his pants. They both stalked to the door and after putting their shoes on Yeosang called out.

"Bye hyung's! We're leaving- thank you~"

"I bet they knew what was were doing." Jongho whispered after the two stopped in front Yeosang's apartment door.

"Yeah perverts" he tsked his teeth against his lips sassily. "Are you coming in or?" The older asked while unlocking his door. Jongho smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Yeosang, short and sweet.

"I actually have a buttload of school work to do." He sighed scratching the back of his head. Remembering what he originally invited Yeosang over to do. Study.

Yeosang laughed loudly remembering the younger and a few tests coming up to study for and a essay to write.

"Text me when you get home then okay?"

Jongho nodded his head and waited for the older to go into his apartment and close the door.

"Love you!" He yelled at the closed door and laughed when he heard Yeosang grunt from the other side and yell back.

"Love you too!"


End file.
